Words of Comfort
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: A conversation at the beginning and end of the episode: Let Bartlet Be Bartlet
1. Chapter 1

Jed sat on his bed in the Residence thinking about his wife and wishing she was with him. Abbey had gone by New Hampshire after visiting their grandchildren. Jed picked up the phone and called home. It took several directions through security, and several rings before anyone picked up.

Bartlet residence

Abbey

Jed, are you ok?

Yeah... I'm fine. Jed replied and exhaled a big sigh.

Jed?

I'm tired Abbey. I'm tired of going to bed feeling like we're not getting anywhere, like we're stuck going round and round. I get up in the morning feeling like the world's gunna change, but I never feel like that going to bed.

Oh Jed... Have you talked to Leo about it?

Not really. I have mentioned it a little, but not really... I wish you were here Abbey.  
Abbey's heart constricted in her chest at the sound of Jed's defeated attitude. There wasn't much she could do to comfort him over the phone.

Me too babe... How much have you been sleeping?

Not much, maybe five or six hours a night.

Are you in bed now?

Yeah

Suited or ready to sleep?

Still got my suit on

Why don't you put me on speakerphone while you get ready for bed? I can tell you about my visit to Annie and Gus.

Okay.  
As Jed moved around the room, he listened to his wife telling him the latest thing that had been happening in the life of his grandkids, but he wasn't really taking in the stories, more just listening to her voice. Almost ready to get in to bed, Jed interrupted Abbey's story

Hold on a sec, babe.  
Abbey waited as she heard Jed open the door to the hall and instruct the agents to stop anyone coming to see him, even Leo McGarry. He also told them to set his wake up call back 30minutes and inform Charlie to re-schedule his day accordingly. Jed came back into the room, pulled back the covers and climbed in to bed with a sigh.

Get job babe, you need the extra sleep.

I love listening to your voice, Abbey

I know. I know you weren't really listening about the kids, but it's ok.

I love you so much Abbey and I really miss you being here tonight.

I love you too Jed. We'll have to make sure we have some time free when I return.  
That comment raised a small smile on Jed's tired face.

I'm going to sleep now. Do you mind talking on the line while I fall asleep?

I'll stay right here.

Jed turned the lights off and lay down while Abbey softly spoke over the phone, telling him another story about Gus. Within minutes Abbey heard the soft even breathing of her husband, asleep at last. She smiled to herself and whispered her love for him before disconnecting the call.


	2. Let Bartlet Be Bartlet

Jed called Abbey again the moment he returned from the Oval office. He felt wired after his pep talk from Leo. The mantra still running in his mind as he dialled her number: This is more important than re-election, I wanna speak now.

Bartlet Residence

Abbey, I just had a great conversation with Leo. I'm so wired. I wanna raise the level of public debate in this country and let that be our legacy.

That's great Jed. Does Leo have a plan for all this?

Yeah; Let Bartlet Be Bartlet.

Wow. Go get 'em, babe.

This is more important than re-election, I wanna speak now. The door was open to Leo's office as I heard him tell senior staff. I heard each of them pledge their allegiance to me, the office of the President of the United States.

I'm happy for you babe, I wish I was there with you now.

Me too; I'm energised now.

That's fantastic babe, we'll definitely be fitting in some barbequing when I get back.

Jed chucked as he agreed with his wife.

I love you Abbey, and when you get home I'm gunna show you how much.

I love you too Jed and I'm looking forward to it.

When do you get back?

Not til late next week.

That's a long time to wait, Dr. Bartlet

Jed, there's no point getting turned on when I'm not there to do anything about it.

Can I dream about you?

No, then you'll just be frustrated and angry with everyone until I get back.

Why do you get to be right?

Cause I am Jed. Go to sleep, Jed, and dream about how you can change the world.

Yeah, I can do that. I love you Abbey.

I love you too Jed.

Jed placed the phone back in its cradle and lay down to sleep. Feeling a peace settle over him, he fell asleep and dreamed of changing the world.


End file.
